


Tonight

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No rest for the Keyblade Masters....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

Leaning back on his hands, Riku watched the water until the sound of waves made everything else go quiet. He'd missed the ocean. It still brought back a little of the old itch, the need for something _more_, but-- and this was the part that he hadn't understood before-- mostly because he knew he'd have someplace to come home to, after.

Sora thumped down on the sand beside him, peering out to follow Riku's stare as if expecting to see mermaids or giant whales on the horizon, and glancing over at Riku with a raised eyebrow when nothing appeared. He was leaning, just a bit, shoulder digging into the upper part of Riku's arm, his leg warm against Riku's thigh.

Kairi was quieter in her approach, settling to her knees on his other side. Riku closed his eyes, just for a second, and smiled to himself as he gave up watching the ocean in favour of watching them.

"Almost time, hunh?" Sora flexed a fist until his glove creaked, then laughed a bit. "Kinda weird sitting around and _waiting_ for it, for once. The last times it just kinda happened."

"Ready or not," Riku agreed quietly. The King's message had washed up on shore two days earlier, but they couldn't leave until the gummi ship arrived, so-- wait it was. Luckily it hadn't been _too_ long, or Sora would have killed them all with his jitters. Even now there was a faint, trembling current under his skin-- and, okay, mostly that was just _Sora_, but it was also the bright, manic gleam in his eyes, one that would worry any Heartless with an ounce of sense.

Kairi slid an arm through his, and Sora _leaned_ just a little more. Riku shifted enough that Sora slipped and fell to the sand with a squawk, because that was just the way things were done, and he heard Kairi laugh softly in his ear.

"How long do you think it'll last, this time?"

Sora huffed as he rolled himself, shifting around to drape half over Riku's legs, one of his fingers toying with the hem of Kairi's skirt. "Who knows? Hope it's not _too_ long, I just got caught up on my homework."

"Your mom finally tied you to the chair, hunh?" Riku asked, serene, and Sora whacked him in the side without looking.

"Blow me, Riku."

"But you're all the way down there."

It was kind of hilarious how quickly Sora perked up. "I can move."

Kairi was still laughing, eyes bright and shoulders shaking. Her fingers shifted across Riku's back, up his spine to his shoulders and then into his hair, lightly scratching. He shifted under the pressure until he had dipped low enough for her to reach, eyes slipping closed. He heard Sora make a desolate little sigh, and couldn't keep from grinning into the kiss.

Tomorrow morning, the gummi ship would arrive, and they'd be off to some far-flung corner of the universe again, on some strange world with strange new people. There would be Heartless, or something even worse, and they'd probably have to fight their way out of near-certain death at least once. If past precedent was anything to go by, anyway. But that was tomorrow, not tonight, and _tonight_ was clear stars and smooth sand and the smell of salt, and the stealthy feel of Sora's fingers starting to pick at the drawstring of his shorts. Tonight was _theirs_.

Riku gave a soft _oof_ as his back hit the ground, not at all cushioned by their bed of a single blanket, but he forgot to mind when Kairi followed him down, stealing his breath in long, deep draws. Sora had started muttering to himself, still tugging at the drawstring. It was kind of funny how they always seemed to end up ganging up on him, if left to their own devices. No matter how many times he promised that he wasn't going to leave again, it seemed like part of them didn't quite hear it. Which was--

A hand slapped against his stomach. "Stop that."

Kairi drew back, letting him catch his breath enough to answer. "Stop what?"

"I can hear you _thinking_, jerkface, so stop it. Why you'd want to waste time thinking when you've got Kairi's tongue down your throat and my hand practically in your pants, I do _not_ know."

"He's got a point there," Kairi said, looking down with pursed lips.

Riku snorted, grinned, rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Maybe if someone would _learn how to untie a knot_, I'd be more effectively distracted."

"Okay, you know what--"

Kairi was laughing, _again_, but even though it was at least partly at him, Riku thought he didn't much mind if it made her look that happy. She lifted herself away from RIku's chest, though, which he _did_ mind, and slid down to cut off Sora's words, which-- well, he thought after a moment of studying them. Maybe he didn't mind that so much, either. Especially since Sora's distracted hand has settled-- right about _there_, and was just sort of-- flexing--

"Come on," Kairi said, breaking away. Sora made a faint sound of protest, which Riku echoed a second later as that hand was moved. A moment later, they were both making far different noises as Kairi used a twist of the hand, a flick of Aero, and sheer sneaky surprise to pull the blanket out from under both of them, sending them to the sand.

"Kairi, where--"

"The stars will be better on the south beach," she called back to them, already halfway to the little trapdoor that seemed so much smaller than it used to. "There's too much glare from the mainland on this side."

Grumbling, Sora pushed to his feet and brushed himself off with a slap; Riku gave himself a much more restrained shake, feeling the sand flake away from his skin. He shoved Sora as they started to walk, because that was simply how things were done, and Sora shoved him back, and they grinned at each other as they headed under the trees.

Sora stopped before they'd gone much futher, squinting out into the shadows with an intent expression that had Riku feeling instinctively for a keyblade. Sora's eyes brightened a few seconds later, though, and so when he took off towards the boardwalk, Riku just shook his head in bewilderment and let him go.

He'd just about made it to where Kairi had set up their blanket again-- he wasn't sure the stars were any brighter, but she was right, there were far fewer lights from the mainland, and the shadows under the palms were very inviting-- when the muted _fwump fwump_ of running steps marked Sora's reappearance. "Look," he said, plunking himself down unceremoniously and holding out both hands, which held-- a paopu. Small, probably the very first of the season.

Riku snorted. "You're such a kid." But he reached out and broke off a piece of the fruit, popping it in his mouth and only wrinkling his nose a bit at the not-quite-ripe sourness.

Sora _beamed_; Kairi reached out and broke off a piece for herself. Sora waited until she'd swallowed before tossing the rest into his mouth all at once, chewing happily and swallowing with a satisfied sigh. "There. Just, y'know, making sure."

Kairi smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. Riku just snorted again, but licked his lips against the aftertaste and couldn't quite keep from smiling, himself. They all knew too well the kinds of connections a heart could make, and it was't like a _fruit_ could have any claim stronger than that, but-- well, he supposed one more tie couldn't hurt, even a small one. And he supposed in a way it felt-- right. Like they'd finally come full circle and ended up where they belonged.

Riku glanced out at the water, just once. And then he shifted and reached down to untie his _own_ damned shorts, because if he left it to Sora they'd never get anywhere that night.


End file.
